Did You Ever Like Them?
by Lion warrior
Summary: After fighting a bunch of female bandits, a question comes to Po about his love life. Po reveals his feelings towards the people of the past and a side of Po is seen that the Furious Five didn't know about.


 **Don't own KFP**

* * *

Po and the Furious Five were in the kitchen eating lunch. They had just defeated a new group of bandits that were completely female. They were called the Feminine Elite. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane had a problem defeating them, but Po didn't. It may have been because they were all girls or because they were pretty, but it stunned the boys for a while. So much so, that it was practically only Po, Tigress, and Viper fighting the bandits. The Feminine Elite, of course, kicked their butts around before they retreated. This did, however, get a long lecture from Viper and Tigress. "What? You just let your guard down for every pretty face now," Viper asked.

"No, no, it was just... we weren't expecting those kinds of bandits," Crane said defensively.

"What do you mean those kinds of bandits," Tigress glared. Nervously, Crane threw the blame over to Monkey and Mantis.

"Well, that's what Mantis and Monkey said, right guys?" Crane replied, throwing them underneath the donkey cart. The two were sweating out arrows.

"You see, other than a select few, we're not used to fighting female bandits. It is something new," Monkey answered.

"You have to agree with that," Mantis supported.

"Still, you three should have known better than to be seduced by female charms. Maybe we should train you guys better," Tigress grunted.

"Train how?" Monkey nervously wondered.

"You'll see," Viper smiled deviously.

"Hey, why doesn't Po get the harsh treatment," Mantis questioned.

"Because unlike you guys, he didn't stop to ask the girls' place of residence," Tigress responded. Po smiled a bit pridefully. "Which is a bit weird." Po looked at her.

"Why?" Po asked, finally coming into the conversation.

"Because we thought you would be the first one to stare at them," Viper said plainly. Po looked a little hurt by her truthfulness. "We're just saying that we'd expect you to act like these guys," Viper replied gently.

"Yeah," Monkey, Mantis, and Crane agreed. "Hey!"

"Plus, aren't you always the one to say that the ladies can't resist you," Monkey laughed. Po glared at him.

"What was that training you said you were going to give them? Maybe I can help you," Po smirked evilly.

"But seriously, Po," Tigress said, "We just didn't expect you to not... act like that."

"Yeah, and admittedly, they were some very beautiful girls," Viper commented. Po finally shrugged.

"I guess I'm at the age where looks don't sway me as much as it ought to," Po said, eating his last dumpling.

"What do you mean 'age'? It was only three months ago since you almost married that goat girl and only a year since you met Song," Mantis retorted. Po shrugged.

"I guess the real question is why the sudden change? Have you lost interest in marrying someone," Viper asked. The others seemed interested too. Po replied as plainly as he could.

"I've been through a lot in the past days. I'm just happy with the way things are," Po replied.

"That doesn't answer Viper's question, Po," Tigress remarked. Po rolled his eyes.

"I haven't lost complete interest in marrying someone. I just don't feel like settling down right now," Po clarified. "And to be honest, I didn't really like those girl bandits."

"Why? They were as fine as can be," Mantis commented. This earned glares from Tigress and Viper. "I mean, they were very pretty."

"Yeah, but I don't like the message they were sending by their name," Po replied. "'Feminine Elite'? I have no issue with women trying to become their best, but I don't feel like one person should be ruler over the other."

"What do you mean," Crane asked.

"Take Tigress for example," Po said pointing to Tigress, surprising her, and making her unprepared, "She's at the top of her game and is probably about to go even further. But that doesn't mean that she's ruler of everyone. That just means that she has done the best she could. Now if she marries, will that mean she'll be slowed down or the man will bring her down? No. In fact, if she chooses the right person, that person would be supporting her to become the best she could be. And that's what I don't like about those girls. I just think they're hurt from the careless, stupid male idiots that they were in relationships with." The others were silently amazed by Po's words. No one saw Tigress blushing.

"Wow, Po," Viper finally said, "I didn't think you would realize something like that." Po rolled his eyes.

"I may eat a lot and not study sometimes, but there are some things I know that are valuable," Po replied, putting his dish away and sitting back down.

"Here's an unrelated question," Monkey started. Po groaned, knowing this would be a question of his personal life. "Did you ever 'like' the girls you've come in contact with?" Po looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean like that snow leopard Song," Monkey said. Tigress grumbled quietly at the mention of her name. "She seemed interested in you."

"Yeah, but I was more or less naive to her. I've always seen her as just a friend," Po explained.

"What about Lui-shi, the girl you were about to marry," Monkey asked.

"She sees ME as more of a friend. I still like her a bit but not as I use to. Like I said, I've changed my way of seeing things. It takes more than looks to sway me," Po replied.

"Then what," Said a voice. Everyone looked at Tigress, who had spoken. "If it's not the looks then what does sway you?" Po thought about it for a while. Po sat back and sighed.

"I guess the character really. Looks come and go but the character most likely will stay the same. Sure, the person themselves can change but most people don't do that," Po said.

"What do you like in a girl, Po," Viper asked. This made Po nervous.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's a pretty personal topic," Po answered.

"Come on, Po," Monkey said, pressuring him up. "We have to know. What if someone who meets your criteria comes and she's a bandit. Then we have to talk you out of it."

"If that happens, Viper and Tigress, I give you permission to hit me, hard!" Po stated.

"I can hold you to that," Tigress asked with a small smile on her face.

"I don't like that look on your face, Tigress," Crane said cautiously.

"You get use to it," Po waved him off. Po was silent for a while before he spoke. "I guess I like a woman who's courageous, confident, not afraid of who they are. Strong, a bit independent, truthful, knows me well and likes me for me. And also has a bit of a devious side to make it a little fun."

"Wow, that's a one of a kind woman," Viper smiled.

"Yeah, one of a kind," Tigress quietly mumbled sadly.

"But," Po said, bringing everyone's attention back, "I'm open to different characteristics. The things she has to have are courage, strength, and likes me for me." Po glanced at Tigress for a brief second before getting up. "Well, I'm going to go to the Peach Tree for a while. I'll see you guys later," Po said, getting up from his seat and going out the door.

"Now, back to the girl situation," Viper glared at the three nervous boys. Tigress slipped out the kitchen without anyone noticing.

"Po wait," Tigress called. Po turned around. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a while," Tigress stumbled.

"About what," Po asked, coming closer to her.

"About anything. I was just wondering if we could just... hang out," Tigress shyly said. Po smiled brightly.

"Sure," Po said, letting her lead the way.

And that's how my story of 'Hanging Out' began. ;)

 **The end**


End file.
